Mario and Friends' Ultimate Adventure
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Peach was kidnapped and Bowser did it. Mario has to save her, blah, blah, you know.
1. Prologue: The Ultimate Squad

My first LONG fanfic. Enjoy.

Please go easy on me, I'm still a starter at fanfics.

This fanfic took me 2 months to finish.

Don't worry, no one dies, but some get injured.

I do NOT own anything. All rights belong to Nintendo, Classic Media, PorchLight Entertainment and every other company who made these franchises, TV specials and TV shows.

Don't you EVER flame. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I TOOK TO FINISH THIS FANFIC?

I've been running out of ideas. Stupid very limited imagination.

I also wrote the entire thing before publishing it on this site.

I was going for a T or M-rated story for bad language, but I'd rather do it this way.

This is rated K+ for fight scenes, a little blood, a little violence, slight randomness and weird humor, instead of T or M for bad language and fight scenes.

There's a little randomness, some violence and a little blood, so I don't know if I should rate this fanfic K+ or T. Send me a PM for suggestions.

Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi don't have their Italian accents. Sorry.

And I'm way too lazy to extend the fight scenes with the Goombas and Koopas and stuff.

No Mario characters were harmed during the making of this fanfic. ESPECIALLY children, for the sake of Emil C.

Includes MarioXPeach, LuigiXDaisy, YoshiXBirdo, and Red YoshiXAqua Birdo.

Friendship and family pairings include Bowser/Bowser Jr., Mario/Luigi, and Yoshi/Red Yoshi.

Enjoy.

Oh, one more thing. Every 2 worlds there'll be a airship battle with Bowser Jr..

Chapter 1: Prologue: The Ultimate Squad

In a dreaded castle, a furious beast was sitting on his throne after getting beaten by his arch-nemesis countless times. That beast's name was Bowser.

"Curse that plumber...If only if I had the ultimate squad to defeat Mario." Bowser said darkly. "Maybe I could call the enemies of Mario to team up with me!"

And he did that. The villains that responded to his call were the Koopalings, Baby Bowser(NOT Bowser's son, Bowser's past), Bowser Jr.(NOT Bowser's past, his son), Wario and Waluigi, Petey Piranha, King Boo, Kamek, Boom Boom and Pom Pom, Tatanga and Dimentio.

"All of you, spread all around the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnap Toads. I'll kidnap the princesses." Bowser said.

"Yes, sir!" The villains said, running off.

"Larry, you're the first to attack." Bowser said to his second youngest son.

"Okay." Larry said before he ran off.

MEANWHILE...

Mario was sitting on his couch, reading the newspaper. He saw this page:

'PRINCESSES KIDNAPPED, BOWSER ENDS RAMPAGE

Peach, Daisy, Birdo and Aqua Birdo have been kidnapped, but this time's different. Bowser just ended a rampage in the Mushroom Kingdom, with him and his minions destroying buildings. And we all know who can stop him. Yes, we're talking about Mario. SO GET YOUR PASTA-EATING BUTT OFF YOUR COUCH AND LET'S GO!'

"Aww, come on! Do I really have to do this again?" Mario said in despair. "Well, it doesn't matter. I have to do this for Peach and the princesses."

Mario runs off to save Peach...again.

Sorry for the short chapter. World 1 is in the next chapter. 


	2. World 1: Grass Land

WORLD 1-1

Mario ran, jumping on Goombas.

"Same thing over and over. What's the worst that can happen?" Mario said.

Then he saw a large pit.

"Oh. THAT'S the worst that can happen." Mario said.

He tried to jump over it, but he failed. But then a trampoline bounced him all the way to the flagpole.

"That was a pretty bouncy level. At least I won!" Mario said, sliding down the flagpole and getting to the castle.

WORLD 1-2

Mario was running underground.

"You can't have a adventure without going underground!" Mario said, running through the underground cave.

Eventually he reaches the floating platforms.

Mario stood on the floating platform elevators, and jumps to the next, and jumps to the next one.

"Besides, how many times do I have to do this stuff? 1,000,000 times? Jeez!" Mario said.

Then he goes inside a pipe, which leads up to, you know, "overground".

"Hey, look! There's the flagpole!" Mario said.

He jumped to the flagpole and slid down, going to the castle.

WORLD 1-3

Mario was underwater, singing this song:

"Under the sea, under the sea, there'll be no accusations, just friendly crustaceans under the !"

"I love the water." Mario said in joy.

"Hey, look! Cheep-Cheeps!" Mario said.

The Cheep-Cheeps saw Mario and attacked him.

"You want to be unfriendly? I can be VERY unfriendly." Mario said.

He ate a Fire Flower and scared them away.

Eventually, he reached a flagpole to dry land, with the flagpole close.

"That was close." Mario said, sliding down the flagpole.

Then he goes to the fortress.

WORLD 1-4: FORTRESS

Mario was escaping the booby traps.

"That's a funny name. BOOBY traps." Mario said before laughing.

Mario escaped everything. Traps, enemies and moving walls.

Then he fights...Larry Koopa.

"Oh, great. One of Bowser's little brats." Mario said.

"Shut up! This time you'll pay! King Dad will be proud!" Larry said.

Mario uppercutted Larry, leaving him lying on his stomach.

"Aaagh!" Larry said as he got hit.

"Where's your "King Dad" now? Hahaha!" Mario said triumphantly.

But Larry got back up and he shot a blast out of his wand. Mario threw it back at Larry's face and shot a fireball.

"OOF! Right in my FACE!" Larry said.

"You want some more? How about THIS?" Mario said as he ate a Fire Flower and shot multiple fireballs rapidly.

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!" Larry said as he got hit again and again.

"Now for the finale!" Mario said as he charged up a giant fireball.

"Here it goes...!" Mario said giddily.

Then he fired it, blowing Larry away!

"Aaaaawwwwwgh!" Larry yelled as he flew up and fell down on his stomach.

Then the fortress starts to collapse.

"This place is gonna fall apart! I gotta get out of here!" Mario picked up Larry and ran out of the fortress as it crumbles.

Mario puts Larry, wounded and crying, down and he bumps into Luigi.

"Oh, hey, Luigi!" Mario said.

"Hey, Mario! I heard that Peach was captured by Bowser, and I was thinking that maybe I could join you." Luigi said.

"You can! Go ahead!" Mario said.

"All right!" Luigi said in joy.

The Mario Bros. ran off to the castle.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions had recovered Larry, still crying in pain and the Koopa King heard of his defeat.

"Curses! Larry's down!" Bowser growled. "Wario and Waluigi, find and destroy Mario and Luigi!"

"I hope I get some treasure after this!" Wario said.

"This better include cheating!" Waluigi said.

"You will get treasure and you will cheat! Go ahead and destroy them!" Bowser said.

"Yes, sir!" The Wario Bros. said, running off.

Bowser then comforts Larry, crying.

WORLD 1-5

Mario and Luigi saw spinning platform wheels.

"Great. Spinning ground. Now I've seen everything." Mario said.

"Is this a illusion or what?" Luigi said.

"I'd go with both." Mario said.

They ran on the wheels.

"I feel like I'm a hamster on his hamster wheel! Wouldn't you agree, Luigi?" Mario said.

"Yeah! This is GOOD exercise!" Luigi said.

Then they jumped off them.

"I don't even UNDERSTAND this." Mario said, jumping on and off the wheels.

"Me neither." Luigi said, also jumping on and off the wheels.

After jumping on, running and jumping off of 20 wheels while beating up Koopas, they FINALLY reach the flagpole.

"It's about time." Mario said.

"Is Bowser nuts? He's just trying to make us get through these irritating places." Luigi said.

They go to the castle.

WORLD 1-6

"A army of Koopas!" Mario said.

"What are we gonna do?" Luigi said in fear.

"Just wait." Mario said.

"Why?" Luigi said.

"You'll see." Mario said.

"Hey, look, it's that Mario punk! CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!" The Koopa leader ordered.

"Stop waiting now!" Mario said to Luigi, and then the Mario Bros. both beat up the Koopas throughout the level. The battle took place normally, and then underground, even in the water! Finally all the Koopas were defeated.

"Okay, THAT was brutal." Mario said.

"There's the flagpole!" Luigi said.

"All right!" Mario said in joy.

Both slid down the flagpole and went into the castle.

WORLD 1-7

Mario and Luigi were in the sky.

"I-it's p-p-p-pretty h-high f-from d-d-d-down h-here..." Luigi said, scared.

"Puh-lease. I'm not scared of anything." Mario said.

"Oh, look! Two balloons!" Luigi said.

"In order to reach the castle, each of us have to grab onto one balloon and let it float us up. I'll take the red, you'll take the green." Mario informed.

"Okay." Luigi said.

They floated up and up and up...and once they reach the flagpole, they gently floated...down. They then slid down the flagpole.

"That was a ride." Luigi said.

"To the castle!" Mario said.

They ran to the castle.

WORLD 1-8: CASTLE

"I'm so scared! This'll haunt my dreams for weeks." Luigi said.

"It's just a stupid castle!" Mario said. "Let's go."

They escaped the lava, booby traps and moving walls.

They then fight...Wario and Waluigi.

"It's those freak shows again!" Mario said.

"Not again..." Luigi said in despair.

"I'll CRUSH you!" Wario said.

"Let's get them!" Waluigi said.

Luigi used his Electric Flower(A item I made up), and shot electricity at Waluigi.

"AGH-WAGH-AWAH-AH-OWOWAAAAAAOWWW!" Waluigi said in pain.

The electricity wears off, and Waluigi was burnt, black and he was smoking everywhere. His clothes were fried, burned and ripped. His hair was sticking up, and his hat has been disintergrated. Waluigi was dumped from water that came from nowhere, cleaning him up, and Waluigi put on his spare hat from his pocket.

Then Luigi used a Tanooki Suit to use the tail to slap Waluigi in the face rapidly, and then finally he used a Fire Flower, shooting a giant fireball to fly Waluigi out of the castle.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Waluigi yelled as he was launched in the air.

As for Mario and Wario, Mario used a combo. First he used a Star to become invincible to hit Wario again and again, then he used a Boomerang Flower to throw a boomerang to hit Wario on the back of his head, and then he used a Fire Flower, also shooting a giant fireball to fly Wario out of the castle.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Wario yelled as he flew out of the castle.

Then the castle started to collapse.

"It's gonna fall into pieces! We better get outta here!" Luigi said.

The Mario Bros. escaped just before the castle crumbles. Then they bumped into Yoshi.

"Hey, Yoshi!" Mario and Luigi said.

"Hey, guys! I heard that Bowser kidnapped Peach. Can I join you?" Yoshi said.

"Sure!" Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"All right!" Yoshi said in joy.

They reach a small Toad House to take a small break.

MEANWHILE...

In Bowser's castle, Peach was locked in a cell.

"This guy's so dumb. No matter how many times he captures me, Mario always comes to save me. What a goof!" Peach laughed.

MEANWHILE...AGAIN...

Bowser's minions had recovered Wario and Waluigi.

"You idiots! You always fail me! Every single time!" Bowser said.

"We know. We're idiots." Wario said.

"You're right. You ARE idiots. Leave immediately." Bowser said.

"Yes, sir." Wario and Waluigi said.

"Morton!" Bowser called for Morton Koopa Jr..

"Yeah, King Dad?" Morton said.

"You're next to attack." Bowser said to his third youngest.

"All right!" Morton said before running off.

Finally! Second chapter done. World 2 is in the next one. 


	3. World 2: Desert Land

**WORLD 2-1**

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were so hot and sweaty.

"It's so hot...I haven't even paid my bills yet!" Mario said.

"If I'm gonna die, tell Daisy I love her." Luigi said.

"It's World 2 and already, I'm burning." Yoshi said.

Mario gasped when he saw...three buckets of water!

"WATER!" Mario ran like a wild dog.

The three drank all the buckets.

"NOW we're talking!" Mario said.

They then ran, jumping on Goombas and shattering Dry Bones' into pieces.

Then they reach the flagpole.

"I never slid down a flagpole before by myself!" Yoshi said.

"Well, guess what? You just already did it." Mario said.

They run to the castle.

**_WORLD 2-2_**

The three are in a hidden underground temple.

"Well, this is much better. We got some shade and now it's not so hot." Mario said.

"I have achieved total agreement with you. I did Engrish just for fun!" Luigi said.

"Look! Pokeys!" Yoshi pointed at cactus-like tower enemies named Pokeys.

"When they look like fruit, eat them." Mario said to Yoshi.

"Okay." Yoshi said.

Yoshi took his time and then the Pokeys transformed into melons. Yoshi ate the Pokeys with his tongue.

They then reached the flagpole and entered the castle.

**_WORLD 2-3_**

The three are at the darkest part of the temple and they saw a bunch of coins and a 1-Up.

"We might need these in our quest." Mario said.

Mario collects all the coins and eats the 1-Up.

They get out of the temple and they saw the flagpole.

"The flagpole already?" Luigi said.

"How quick." Yoshi said.

They slide down the flagpole and enter the castle.

**_WORLD 2-4: FORTRESS_**

"Geez. Looks like that same temple we were in, but with a bunch of traps." Mario said.

"Let's get going." Luigi said.

They escaped trap doors, spikes, and, barely, moving walls.

They then fight...Morton Koopa Jr..

"Another kid? Oh, goodness." Mario said.

"Clam it, freaks! I'll destroy you!" Morton said.

"Get 'im!" Yoshi said.

The three charged at Morton.

Luigi knocked him off Morton's feet, and jumped on his stomach.

"OOF!" Morton groaned in pain.

"How about this?" Yoshi swallowed him up and spit him out.

"Take this!" Mario said.

He ate a Ice Flower and shot a ice ball, freezing him. Then he threw him.

"OOOOOOOOAAAAAGH!" Morton screamed in defeat.

The fortress starts to collapse.

"We better get outta here or else we're gonna be remembered as pancakes!" Mario said.

He picked up Morton and the three escaped.

They barely escaped the fortress just right before it collapses.

Mario put Morton, injured and crying, down and they bumped into Red Yoshi, the final friend.

"Hey, Red Yoshi!" The three said at the same time.

"Hey, guys! I heard that Bowser captured Peach and I wanna join you. Can I?" Red Yoshi said.

"Join the club, we got jackets." Mario said.

Red Yoshi chuckled.

The four ran off.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions have recovered Morton.

"Oh, no! Not another son of mine!" Bowser said. "Junior? Junior!" He called for Bowser Jr..

"Yeah, Papa?" Bowser Jr. said.

"Mario, Luigi and Yoshi took down Larry, Wario and Waluigi, and Morton. You're my best chance in defeating them. Board a airship." Bowser said.

"Okay!" Junior said before he ran off.

Bowser comforts Morton, crying.

_**WORLD 2-5**_

The four were back in the sun.

"I hate deserts." Mario said.

"So do we." Luigi said, referring to himself, Yoshi and Red Yoshi.

"It's a army of Dry Bones'! ATTACK!" Mario said.

They took out the army of Dry Bones', and shattering them into pieces of bones.

"You know, inside everyone's skeleton, there's the soul inside. It's like a Boo, but it's shaped like the person with the soul. Heroes have white souls, while villains have black souls." Mario informed.

"Oh. Hey, look! It's the flagpole!" Luigi said.

"It's about time!" Yoshi said.

"Let's get outta here!" Red Yoshi said.

They slid down the flagpole, but Luigi had a question.

"Can I go in? There's food in there." Luigi said.

"Of course!" Mario said.

"Really?" Luigi said curiously.

"No." Mario said.

"WHAT?" Luigi said in shock.

"Just kidding!" Mario said.

"Phew." Luigi sighed in relief.

They entered the castle.

**_WORLD 2-6: AIRSHIP:_**

The four were in the airship.

"This is gonna be fun!" Mario said.

They destroyed the airship's defense systems, defeated all the enemies, destroyed some of the propellers, and damaged the model itself.

Then they fight...Bowser Jr..

"This is the most annoying Koopaling." Luigi said.

"He doesn't know what's coming to him!" Yoshi said.

"This kid better run home crying!" Mario said.

"I just can't wait to beat this kid." Red Yoshi said.

"Stop! I hate jokes about myself!" Junior said.

Junior rolled in his shell, but Mario threw him at the wall. Junior had bruises, and a cracked and broken shell.

"Ow!" Junior said.

He threw a green shell, but Luigi threw a blue winged spiny one, blowing Junior away.

"Waaaah!" Junior cried in pain.

He used his Koopa Clown Car(his own version), but Mario threw a Bob-Omb at it, blowing it up.

"WAAAAAH!" Junior screamed in fear and pain.

Junior used his paintbrush as his last resort, but Yoshi and Red Yoshi beat him up, and Mario snapped the brush in half.

"!" Junior cried in defeat.

Then the airship was about to crash.

"Brace for crashlanding! More like, escape the crashlanding!" Mario said.

Mario picked up Junior and the four jumped off the airship before it crashes and explodes.

Mario put down Junior, injured and crying, and the four run off to the castle.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions have recovered Junior. Bowser was furious.

"Unbelievable! You failed when I needed you the most! ALL YOU DO IS IRRITATE ME, AND THAT WASTES MY TIME! YOU NEED TO BE MORE CONFIDENT!" Bowser roared.

"Do we need to be more confident, do you need to be more confident, or do I need to be more confident?" Junior said.

"YOU NEED TO BE MORE CONFIDENT! I LET YOU LOOSE ON THIS THING, AND YOU BASICALLY DISAPPOINTED ME! YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, RIDICULOUS, SELF-RIGHTEOUS, ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" Bowser roared.

He then clawed, punched and slightly burned Junior with his fire breath.

Junior was stunned.

"I-is it my turn to talk now?" Junior said.

"Squeak it out, mouse." Bowser said grumpily.

"Papa...You're always hard on me...Do you know that? You punch me in the face every time I fail...I don't wanna be hurt...You really need to change that about yourself...Why are you so mean to me?" Junior said, about to cry.

After hearing that, Bowser gasped. He felt remorse for what he did.

"I'm supposed to be your favorite son...Not your slave...STOP HURTING ME AND BE NICE TO ME!...Okay?" Junior said, crying.

Junior cries.

"Alright...I'll be nice. It's okay... Don't cry. Papa's gonna be nice to you. A evil 10-foot Koopa isn't easy to change, you know?" Bowser said, calmly.

"Mm-hmm...Papa...I want a hug..." Junior cried more.

"Aww...Poor baby..." Bowser said, hugging and caressing Junior.

MEANWHILE...AGAIN...

Peach heard that argument and Junior crying.

"Even though he and Bowser kidnaps me...I...I actually feel sorry for him. The poor baby...But, still, that doesn't mean I want to stay here." Peach thought to herself.

Back in Bowser's throne...

"Do you wanna watch cartoons with me?" Bowser said.

"Yeah." Junior said.

"Wait a minute. Let me call someone." Bowser said.

"Okay." Junior said.

"Petey! Petey Piranha?" Bowser said.

"Yeah?" Petey said in a gruff voice.

"Mario took out Larry, the Wario Bros., Morton and Junior! I need your help!" Bowser said.

"Yes, sir." Petey said before flying away.

"Now we can watch cartoons. And if you get beaten again, Mama and the princesses will take care of you. Okay?" Bowser said to Junior.

"Okay." Junior said.

**_WORLD 2-7_**

Mario and his friends were almost out of the desert.

"I hate this desert. At least we're almost outta here." Mario said.

They go through the desert and defeat Pokeys, Goombas, Koopas and one Dry Bones.

They reach the flagpole and enter the castle.

**_WORLD 2-8: CASTLE_**

The four were excited to exit the desert.

"Yes! We're almost out!" Mario said.

They walked up to the castle and escaped the traps.

They fight...Petey Piranha.

"Oh, no. Not Petey!" Mario said.

"Too late. You'll get pummeled!" Petey said.

They got their Fire Flowers and burnt him. They shot fireballs again and again.

"IT BURRRRNS! GAAAAAAARGH!" Petey roared in pain.

Finally Mario shot a giant fireball and made him fly out of the castle.

"PWAAAAAARGH!" Petey roared in defeat.

The castle starts to collapse.

"We gotta get outta here!" Mario said.

They escaped the castle before it crumbles into little pieces.

They run to a Toad House to take a break.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser was furious at Petey.

"YOU WERE DEFEATED TOO? EXIT NOW! I don't need you anymore..." Bowser said angrily.

"Yes, sir!" Petey flew as fast as he can out of the castle in fear.

"Wendy!" Bowser called for Wendy.

"Yeah, King Daddy?" Wendy said.

"Destroy the Mario Bros. for me. A few of my minions and your two brothers are eliminated." Bowser said.

"Alright!" Wendy said before running off.

Why do I make these chapters extra-long? World 3 is in the next one.


	4. World 3: Snow Land

WORLD 3-1

Mario and friends are in the snow.

"It's so...cold." Mario said.

"This is almost as horrible as the desert!" Luigi said.

Then suddenly they find themselves on a ice block and it slid off a hill.

"!" The four screamed.

They bounced to the flagpole, slid down it and entered the castle.

WORLD 3-2

Mario kicked a Koopa right in the face. The gang laughed.

"What's funny?" Mario said.

"You kicked a Koopa in the face!" Luigi laughed.

"Oh!" Mario said before laughing also.

They beat some other Koopas, slid down the flagpole and entered the castle.

WORLD 3-3

"Oh, there's some Propeller Mushrooms." Mario said.

They ate the four mushrooms and they get suits which have a propeller hat with the ability of flight.

"You might've seen a housefly, maybe even a superfly, but we bet you've never seen the Mario Squad fly! Hahaha!" They laughed.

They flew to the flagpole and ran off to the fortress.

WORLD 3-4: FORTRESS

"Ohh...for five minutes. Could they not be themselves...FOR FIVE MINUTES?" Mario roared.

"They need to change their routines and plans." Luigi said.

"My brain popped." Yoshi said.

"Well, mine exploded!" Red Yoshi said.

They then fought...Wendy O. Koopa.

"Another one? Oh, great." Mario said.

"Shut it! This is for King Daddy!" Wendy said.

"Go for it!" Mario said.

The four charged at Wendy. Mario threw Wendy in the air, leaving the other three attack.

Mario does a final uppercut.

"!" Wendy cried in pain.

The fortress starts falling apart.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Mario said.

Mario picked up Wendy and they ran out of the fortress.

Mario put Wendy, injured and crying, down and they ran off.

Later, Bowser's minions have recovered Wendy.

"Not Wendy too! King Boo, where are you? Hey, that rhymes." Bowser said.

"Yeah?" King Boo said.

"Take out Mario for me. He took out four of my children and three of my minions." Bowser said.

"Alright!" King Boo said before disappearing.

Bowser comforts Wendy, crying.

WORLD 3-5

The four were almost out of the desert.

"This better go quicker..." Mario said.

They slid down ice hills, and everything else.

"Almost there!" Luigi said.

"Wait, there's a snowman." Mario said.

"Looks neat!" Mario said.  
>They slid down the flagpole and entered the castle.<p>

Then a top hat flew and landed neatly on the snowman.

He became Frosty the Snowman.

"Happy birthday!" Frosty said.

He then standed still, and then exploded for no reason.

He then reformed into one piece and then came back to life.

"Happy birth-" Frosty was cut off when he melted instantly.

Author's note: Now where the heck did I come up with THAT?

WORLD 3-6

"Almost to the castle!" Yoshi said.

"I like ponies." Red Yoshi said.

"Shut up!" Mario said.

They beat up Frost Bits, and defeated Goombas.

They slid down the flagpole and headed to the castle, until...

"We're making our way to Bowser's castle and we need your help. Call 844-2-LUIGI. We would really appreciate-" Luigi got cut off by Mario.

"You can't ask the viewer to call your phone number through a fanfic, moron." Mario said.

"Oh." Luigi said.

They entered the castle.

WORLD 3-7

"Hey, do you know Short Circuit?" Mario said.

"Yeah. My favorite part is "Wouldn't You Like To Be A Pepper Too?" HAHAHA!" Luigi said.

"They're like "What's wrong with that thing?"" Yoshi said.

"You're so right!" Red Yoshi said.

They defeated Dry Bones', Koopas and Goombas, slid down the flagpole and ran to the castle.

WORLD 3-8: CASTLE

"What a cold castle!" Mario said.

"Because it's in the middle of the snow, ant-brain." Luigi said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mario yelled.

"Sorry..." Luigi said.

They escaped all the booby traps, and then they fought...King Boo.

"AHHH! No! Not him! Anything but him!" Luigi said.

"I'll take care of you." Mario said to King Boo.

"Bring it on." King Boo said.

Mario threw a lantern at King Boo, blinding him.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT LIGHT! BUUUARGH!" King Boo said.

"EVIL-DOER! DIE, DEVIL, DIE!" Luigi threw 10 lanterns at King Boo.

"ARGHHHHHNYAAAAAAAAAAAARH!" King Boo yelled.

The four threw several lanterns at King Boo, who then retreated.

The castle was about to collapse and they escaped.

They ran to a Toad House to take a break.

MEANWHILE...

At Bowser's castle, Bowser was irate.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU ALL ALWAYS FAIL?" Bowser roared.

"Umm...Because you're the villain?" King Boo said.

Bowser stayed silent. Then suddenly, he said:

"LEAVE!"

"Okay, okay!" King Boo flew away.

Junior then suddenly popped up.

"Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs?" He said over and over.

"No..." Bowser mumbled.

"Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs?" He continued.

"No!" Bowser said.

"Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have cheese puffs? Can I have-" Junior was cut off.

"NO! SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, SHUT THE HECK UP!" Bowser roared at Junior.

Junior jumped in fear and shock. He was so scared. His eyes started to water.

"Oh, oh...Sorry, Junior. I lost it for a second there." Bowser said, petting Junior's hair.

"You're just scary, Papa...*sniff* Don't do that...But...what do you mean..."you lost it for a...*sniff*...second?" I...I don't get it...*sniff, sniff*" Junior cried.

"I lost my temper." Bowser said calmly.

"*sniff* Oh..." Junior said before crying.

"Alright, it's okay. Don't cry." Bowser said.

"P-please, Papa. I need a hug..." Junior said.

"Okay." Bowser said.

He then hugs Junior like he wanted.

"And here's your cheese puffs." Bowser said.

"Thanks, Papa..." Junior said, while Bowser wipes and dries his tears.

"You're welcome. Iggy?" Bowser said.

"Yes?" Iggy Koopa said.

"Destroy Mario if you can. I'm having a tender moment with Junior." Bowser said.

"Alright." Iggy said before walking off.

I have a feeling this'll take forever. World 4 in the next. 


	5. World 4: Forest Land

WORLD 4-1

"Who wants to eat snow every day? At least we're at a forest which is much warmer than the snow." Luigi said.

"If we got stuck in the snow longer, we'd eat whales. And penguins. And snow. And sleep in the freezer. " Mario said.

"At least we're finally out of the snow, but now we're lost in the forest. Darn." Yoshi said.

"I can't think of anything." Red Yoshi said.

They defeated Koopas and slid down the flagpole. Then they entered the castle.

WORLD 4-2

"Get it? The meaning of life, the universe and existence is 42, and we're at World 4, level 2. World 4-2. Hahaha!" Mario said.

"We get it!" The other three said in agreement.

They defeated Goombas, Koopas, and other creatures, slid down the flagpole and entered the castle.

WORLD 4-3

"Sick of this. Gonna fly." Mario said.

They instantly flew to the castle.

SHORTEST LEVEL EVER, LOL.

WORLD 4-4: FORTRESS

"We're halfway there to Bowser's castle!" Mario said.

"I've got a date with victory!" Luigi said.

"So do the rest of us!" Yoshi said.

They then fought...Iggy Koopa.

"This one's a toughie. He uses mechanical things. Robots, mecha suits, you name it." Mario said.

"Shut it! This is for King Dad!" Iggy said.

Iggy sent a robot at Mario and his friends, but the red-clad plumber knew better. He grabbed the robot, spun around vertically, and threw it at Iggy. The robot exploded.

"WAAAAAORGH!" Iggy screamed.

"How about THIS?" Luigi shot fireballs at Iggy.

"AH! HOT, HOT, HOT!" Iggy screamed.

Mario did a final blow with a uppercut and a combo of punches and kicks.

"!" Iggy screamed.

The fortress starts to collapse.

"This popsicle stand's blowing up! We gotta get outta here!" Mario said.

He picked up Iggy and they escaped.

Mario put Iggy, crying, down and they ran off.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions had recovered Iggy.

"4 down, 4 left. Oh, great! Junior, you're next again." Bowser said.

"But, Papa!" Junior said.

"Trust me. Now get out there and do what you have to do." Bowser said.

"Okay!" Junior said before running out the door.

Bowser then comforts Iggy, still crying.

WORLD 4-5

"This looks tough." Mario said.

They beat up Koopas, Goombas, and then slid down the flagpole, until...(for the final time)

"A airship. That means more Junior." Luigi said.

"Let's go." Yoshi said.

They ran to the castle(for no reason, why couldn't they go after the airship? Well, for no reason).

WORLD 4-6: AIRSHIP

"There's a primary motor in there. We have to destroy it!" Mario said.

They destroyed their way through the airship, destroyed the primary motor, and the airship tilted down, about to crash slowly.

They then fought...Bowser Jr., again.

"Papa gave me a second chance. Time to take you out!" Junior said.

Mario threw Junior in the air.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Junior screamed.

Mario slammed him down to the floor.

"OWWWW!" Junior cried in pain.

Luigi jumped on him, Yoshi spun him around with his long tongue, Red Yoshi kicked him up in the air and Mario threw him to the ground.

"!" Junior screamed.

"It's gonna crash!" Mario said.

Mario grabbed Junior and they escaped in time before the airship crashes.

Mario put down Junior, crying, and they ran off.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions had recovered Junior, and Bowser is currently comforting him.

"It's gonna be okay, Junior. You're safe. Mario's gone. Would you like to be with Mama Peach and the other princesses?" Bowser said.

"Mm-hmm..." Junior cried.

Bowser came in Peach's room and put Junior down. Bowser sat down on the bed.

"Aww, you poor baby..." Peach said, tilting Junior's head up to hers, holding his cheeks with both hands.

"I feel sorry for him." Daisy said.

"Poor little guy..." Birdo said.

"I wanna give him a hug!" Aqua Birdo said.

"I think he wants to go to sleep." Bowser said.

"Let's sing a lullaby." Peach said.

Peach rocked Junior slowly with the poor child in his arms.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word...Mama's gonna keep you safe from Mario's sword..." Peach sang.

(Mario doesn't have a sword. And Peach still loves Mario.)

Junior then fell asleep. Peach carefully put Junior on the bed, tucked him in the blankets, and kissed him good night.

"That's sweet." Bowser said.

Bowser then left the room quietly.

He gone back to his throne.

"Kamek?" He called for Kamek.

"Yes, Master Bowser?" Kamek said.

"Destroy Mario for me. I'm running out of people here..." Bowser said.

"Okay." Kamek said before flying off on his broom.

WORLD 4-7

"Almost out of the forest already? Wow." Mario said.

"How quick." Luigi said.

They dodged poison water.

"That was close." Red Yoshi said.

"There's some Goombas! Take them out!" Yoshi said.

They beat the Goombas, slid down the flagpole and headed to the castle.

WORLD 4-8: CASTLE

"We're almost out." Mario said.

They escaped the traps, and then they fought...Kamek.

"It's Kamek!" Luigi said.

"Shut it! It's time to die!" Kamek said.

He flew on his broom, but Mario grabbed it and snapped it in half

"NO! MY BROOM!" Kamek screamed.

"Now you're defenseless!" Yoshi said.

"Get him!" Red Yoshi said, referring to Kamek.

They beat him up and sent him flying in the air.

"!" Kamek said in defeat.

The castle started to collapse, but as usual they escaped.

They ran off to a Toad House to take a break.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions had recovered Kamek. Bowser was angry.

"I can't stand you! I mean, you raised me as a baby, but this is unacceptable! Exit now!" Bowser roared.

"Yes, sir!" Kamek said before running off.

"Roy!" Bowser said.

"Yeah?" Roy Koopa said.

"Destroy Mario for me...if you can." Bowser said.

"Alright." Roy said.

He ran off.

This chapter was the fastest to be finished. World 5's in the next one. 


	6. World 5: Beach Land

**_WORLD 5-1_**

"Let's go swimming." Mario said.

They swam around and then they gone surfing. Then they saw Goombas.

"Goombas? Let's take 'em out." Luigi said.

They defeated the Goombas, and then slid down the flagpole and ran to the castle.

**_WORLD 5-2_**

"Do you wanna see how far I can dig a hole?" Yoshi said.

"Yes." The others said.

"Let me show you." Yoshi said.

He dug a 10 feet deep hole.

"Whoa." Red Yoshi said.

"It's a Goomba! He came out of the hole!" Mario said.

"Get him!" Luigi said.

They squashed the Goomba, but then they accidentally fell in the hole and ended up flying back up for no reason. They slid down the flagpole and entered the castle.

**_WORLD 5-3_**

"Hey, look! A boat!" Mario said.

"Let's ride it." Luigi said.

They sailed on the boat.

"Do you wanna fish?" Yoshi said.

"Sure." Red Yoshi said.

They fish while Mario controls the boat.

They then made it to the flagpole, heading to the castle.

**_WORLD 5-4: FORTRESS_**

"Alright. Bring it on, Mr. Which-Koopaling-Are-You." Mario said.

They escaped the traps and then they fought...Roy Koopa.

"Oh, no! Not him! Anyone but big bad Roy!" Luigi said, scared.

"Clam your piehole shut! Time to get SMASHED!" Roy yelled.

"Charge!" Mario said.

The four heroes used their powers to launch him in the air.

"AAAAAAARRRRGH!" Roy said, flying in the air and crashlanding into the fortress floor.

Yoshi used his tongue to throw him into the wall, and Red Yoshi did the same.

Luigi shocked him with his electricity and finally Mario ended it all with a flaming uppercut square into the chin.

"UUUUUUUUAAAAARRRRGH!" Roy said in defeat.

(And yes, they ACTUALLY beat him to the point where he's ACTUALLY crying)

The fortress starts to collapse.

"RETREAT!" Mario said.

Mario picked up Roy and the group escape.

Mario puts Roy down, injured and crying, and ran off.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions had recovered Roy and Bowser was comforting him.

"Oh, no, I'm running out of people! Boom Boom! Pom Pom!" Bowser called for Boom Boom and Pom Pom.

"Yeah?" Boom Boom said.

"Hmm?" Pom Pom said.

"I'm running out of hope. Destroy Mario!" Bowser said.

"Yes, your Highness." Both Boom Boom and Pom Pom said before they both ran off.

Bowser then continues comforting Roy, crying.

**_WORLD 5-5_**

"This mushroom's been going on and on and on since the forest! Beach and stranger, beach and stranger, BEACH AND STRANGER!" Yoshi said about a Super Mushroom.

"That's not what it's saying, it's saying "Peach's in danger."" Mario said.

"We already knew that. You stupid mushroom. Mario, eat it." Yoshi said.

"Alright." Mario said.

He ate the mushroom.

They then slid down the flagpole and entered the castle.

**_WORLD 5-6_**

"WHYYYYYYYY? I'M GOING CRAAAAZY!" Red Yoshi said.

"SHUT UP!" Mario yelled.

"Sorry, sorry. I drank too much coke." Red Yoshi said.

"You sounded like Iggy Koopa when HE drank coke." Luigi said.

"My cousin also sounds like that when SHE drank coke!" Yoshi said.

"This beach is getting irritatingly hot. We need to go faster!" Mario said.

They then ran and ran and defeated so many Koopas. 1 hour later, they're all sweaty and they finally reach the flagpole. They enter the castle.

**_WORLD 5-7_**

"I saw a top hat fly in the wind and landed on the snowman's head. He became Frosty! Then he exploded, came back to life and then melted in World 3!" Mario said.

"Just because you said that, now his song's in my head. AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! AAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed. He spun, he shook and then finally he fainted violently.

"That was unnecessary, Luigi." Yoshi said.

They reached the flagpole and ran to the castle.

**_WORLD 5-8: CASTLE_**

"Time to fight this guy." Mario said.

They escaped the traps and then they fought...Boom Boom and Pom Pom.

"Not these two guys!" Luigi said.

"Shut up!" Boom Boom said.

"This is for Bowser!" Pom Pom said.

Yoshi spun Pom Pom around with his tongue and slammed her into a wall.

"AAGH!" Pom Pom yelled in pain.

"POM POM!" Boom Boom said. He smashed Yoshi into a wall.

"WAAAAAH!" Yoshi cried in pain.

"YOSHI!" Mario yelled.

Mario burned Boom Boom and tossed both him and Pom Pom out of the castle.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Boom Boom screamed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pom Pom also shrieked.

The castle started to collapse.

"It's gonna fall on us!" Mario said.

They escaped in time and took a break in a Toad House.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser was extremely angered at Boom Boom and Pom Pom.

"YOU! You're ridiculous! And YOU! You're utterly dumb! Both of you, LEAVE!" Bowser said.

"Yes, sir!" Boom Boom said.

"Okay, just calm down!" Pom Pom said.

They both ran off.

"Lemmy?" Bowser called for Lemmy Koopa.

"What?" Lemmy said.

"I have very few villains now. You NEED to destroy Mario; it's for King Dad's sake and your own good, buddy." Bowser said.

"Okay." Lemmy said before running off.

"Let's see how Junior's doing." Bowser said.

Bowser walked to Junior's room, and it appears that the child was in a food-induced coma.

"Oh, Junior. You're such a funny kid. You keep eating snacks." Bowser said.

Bowser picked up Junior and placed him in his arms. He softly walked to his bed and gently placed him down. He tucked him in the blankets and softly kissed his head. Bowser softly petted his son's hair and left the room, gently and silently closing the door.

I have a choice. I should either go faster, or discontinue this fanfic. I'd go with A: "Go faster.", just for you.

World 6 is in the next one.


	7. World 6: Cliff Land

**_WORLD 6-1_**

"2 worlds away until we get the princesses!" Mario said.

"Yep!" Luigi said.

They squashed Goombas, slid down the flagpole and ran to the castle.

Author's note: I have to make some of these a little shorter due to idea loss and I wanna get this done ASAP so I can be free!

**_WORLD 6-2_**

"La, la, la, walking up the mountains and everything else!" Luigi sang.

"You should be a singer." Mario said.

"Thanks, bro!" Luigi said.

"You're welcome!" Mario said.

They slid down the flagpole and entered the castle.

**_WORLD 6-3_**

"I'm so scared of these heights." Luigi said.

"You're scared of ghosts too! What else are you scared of?" Mario said.

"I'm scared of the dark and zombies." Luigi said.

"Everyone's scared of zombies and ghosts!" Yoshi said.

"I know." Luigi said.

They eventually slid down the flagpole and entered the castle.

**_WORLD 6-4: FORTRESS_**

"Let's get this party started!" Mario said.

They escaped the traps and then they fought...Lemmy Koopa.

"What a wimp. At least he's 3 inches taller than Junior." Mario said.

(Junior is less than half the size of Mario. Lemmy is exactly half the size of Mario.)

"Shut up! I love Junior, and we Koopalings don't bully each other because of our size and everything else. King Dad will be proud! Take this!" Lemmy said.

Lemmy lunged at Mario, but Mario lunged also. Mario overpowered Lemmy and smashed him into a wall.

"AAGH!" Lemmy groaned.

Luigi pulled him out and smashed him into the other wall.

"OOOF!" Lemmy moaned.

Yoshi pulled him out with his tongue and smashed him into the ceiling.

"WAGH!" Lemmy screamed.

And then Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Red Yoshi all pulled him out and smashed him into the floor.

"OOWAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lemmy cried in defeat.

Then the fortress starts to collapse.

"Oh, no! Get out!" Yoshi said.

Mario picked up Lemmy and they all escaped.

Mario put Lemmy, injured and crying, down and they all ran off.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions had recovered Lemmy, and Bowser was comforting him.

"Oh, no. Not another kid of mine! Junior, you're next again." Bowser said.

"But, Papa, I'm scared of Mario now!" Junior said.

"Try your best." Bowser said.

"Okay." Junior said bravely and ran off.

**_WORLD 6-5_**

"So many cliffs. When will we go to the next place?" Yoshi said.

"After 4 levels." Mario said.

They ran and ran and ran. They then defeated more Koopas, Paratroopas, Paragoombas, Koopas, Dry Bones' and Parabones', and finally slid down the flagpole and ran to the castle.

**_WORLD 6-6: AIRSHIP_**

"Let's send this airship crashing." Mario said.

They damaged the airship badly enough for it to explode constantly and about to crash.

They then fought...Bowser Jr., AGAIN.

"Jeez, kid, GIVE UP ALREADY!" Mario said.

"Shut up! This time, NO MERCY! Papa WILL be proud!" Junior said, very angry.

He put his bib with a drawing of a fanged maw up to his mouth and gets his repaired paintbrush out of his shell. He attacks Mario, but Mario does a powerful punch tough enough to smash Junior into a wall.

"WAAAAAAH!" Junior screamed in pain.

Luigi pulled him out and whipped him to the ceiling.

"WAAAAHAHAAAAAHA!" Junior cried.

Yoshi used his tongue to pull him out the ceiling, and then spank him with his tongue like a whip.

"OWWWWW!" Junior squealed in agony.

Red Yoshi kicked him in the butt and then Mario launched him up to the ceiling, then slamming him to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Junior was defeated with that shrill cry.

The airship explodes more.

"Let's get outta here." Red Yoshi said.

Mario picked up Junior and they escaped in time.

Mario put Junior, injured and crying, down and they ran off.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions had recovered Junior and Bowser was currently comforting him.

"It's all right, it's okay. Junior. Look at me." Bowser said.

Junior looked up with tears streaming and pouring from his eyes.

"Everything's gonna be all right. You'll be okay." Bowser said.

"Papa...I'm cold..." Junior said.

"Okay, I'll warm you up." Bowser said.

He placed Junior in a big rocking chair, and put a blanket on him in front of a fireplace with a fire burning the wood inside. Bowser was about to leave, until Junior whimpered a little. Bowser looked at Junior, and the poor child was looking at Bowser, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Okay." Bowser said.

He sat on the same chair with Junior and tucked himself in the same blanket, covering them both.

"Tatanga." Bowser called Tatanga.

"Yeah?" The purple alien came in.

"Destroy Mario. I'm making Junior comfy here." Bowser said.

"Okay." Tatanga said before running off.

Junior then cuddled Bowser, who cuddled back.

**_WORLD 6-7_**

"Can we stop? My feet are tired." Luigi said in a low and depressed tone.

"After we reach the flagpole." Mario said.

"Poor Luigi...Give him a break." Yoshi said.

"He will once we reach the flagpole." Red Yoshi said.

"Alright." Yoshi replied.

Soon they slid down the flagpole and entered the castle.

"FINALLY! Now I can rest." Luigi said.

**_WORLD 6-8: CASTLE_**

"Almost there!" Mario said.

They avoided the traps and then they fought...Tatanga.

"Long time, no see, eh, Tatanga?" Mario said.

"Shut it! It's gonna be a VERY long time for you to see ME again after playtime's over..." Tatanga said darkly.

He sent in his ship and entered it. He flew around, dropping bombs. But Mario sent it crashing down.

"NO! MY SHIP!" Tatanga said, shocked.

In a fiery blast, Tatanga's ship was nothing but burning pieces of metal.

"How about THIS?" Mario said, who then picked him up, twirled him around and did a backbreaker with his knee.

"NAARGH!" Tatanga shrieked.

Mario then threw him into a wall like a boomerang, and then he, Luigi, Yoshi and Red Yoshi beat him up inside a cloud, stars flying out and the people popping in and out of the cloud, and then finally Tatanga was sent flying out of the castle.

"NOOOOO!" Tatanga shrieked in defeat.

The castle starts to collapse.

"Everyone out!" Mario said.

They escaped and then found a Toad House to take a break.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser was furious at Tatanga.

"You idiot! I thought you'd be useful, but no!" Bowser said.

"Some aliens aren't EXTRA-terrestrial." Tatanga informed.

"Get out." Bowser demanded.

"Yes, sir." Tatanga said before running off.

"Ludwig!" Bowser called for Ludwig.

"Yes, Father?" Ludwig said in his deep German accent.

"Destroy Mario, I'm almost out of villains." Bowser said.

"Okay." Ludwig said before running off.

Almost there... Just 3 chapters left. World 7 is in the next one.


	8. World 7: Cloud Land

**_WORLD 7-1_**

"Not more high places! Help me, Mario!" Luigi said.

"You'll be safe with us, Luigi." Mario said, comforting Luigi.

They soon reached the flagpole and entered the castle.

A/N: I HAD to make these shorter due to large work.

**_WORLD 7-2_**

"We're getting higher from the ground!" Mario said.

"And further from home too!" Luigi said.

"And closer to Peach!" Yoshi said.

"And also nearer to victory!" Red Yoshi said.

"I don't think 'nearer' is a word." Mario said.

"I just said it anyway." Red Yoshi said.

They later reached the flagpole and entered the castle.

**_WORLD 7-3_**

"I'm so scared of clouds and the sky. What if it falls on us?" Red Yoshi said.

"It won't." Yoshi said, consoling Red Yoshi.

A/N: In my Mario universe, Red Yoshi sometimes acts like a child. A young one.

"Promise?" Red Yoshi said.

"Promise." Yoshi said.

They soon reached the flagpole and entered the castle.

**_WORLD 7-4: FORTRESS_**

"Last Koopaling, not counting Junior." Mario said.

They escaped the traps and then fought...Ludwig von Koopa.

"The big one. Time to finish you!" Mario said.

"Silence, this is for Father." Ludwig growled.

Ludwig lunged at Mario, but Mario uppercutted him in time.

"ARRRGH!" Ludwig screamed in pain.

Luigi made Ludwig spin around.

"NYARARARARARAAAAARGGGGH!" Ludwig shrieked.

Then Luigi kicked him into a wall.

"AAAAGHHH!" Ludwig yelled.

Yoshi then used his tail as a whip, tying his throat.

"Agh...*cough, cough, gag*" Ludwig coughed and gagged.

Then Yoshi untied his throat with his tongue and then Red Yoshi did a sleeper hold.

"GRGH!" Ludwig grunted struggled, but to no avail.

Finally, Red Yoshi let go and Mario did a fiery punch.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ludwig shrieked in defeat.

(They actually made him cry after his fight)

The fortress starts to collapse.

"Gang, let's go!" Mario said.

Mario picked up Ludwig and they escaped.

Mario put Ludwig, injured and crying, down and he and his team run out.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions had recovered Ludwig, and Bowser was comforting him.

"My plan is failing! Dimentio!" Bowser said.

"Yes?" Dimentio said.

"Kill Mario. I'm almost out of villains and minions to attack.

"Alright." Dimentio said before running off.

Bowser then continues comforting Ludwig, crying.

**_WORLD 7-5_**

"Oh, no, not Jay-Jay the Jet Plane!" Mario said.

Jay-Jay spoke insane gibberish after he drank too much coke.

"Blow him up!" Luigi said.

"Okay!" Mario said.

He threw a Bob-Omb and Jay-Jay blew up.

"He deserved that, didn't he?" Yoshi said.

"Yep!" Red Yoshi said.

They soon reached the flagpole and entered the castle.

**_WORLD 7-6_**

"I just simply want to go back to the ground." Luigi said.

"We will soon." Mario said.

"ATTT." Yoshi said.

"What does that stand for?" Mario said.

"It stands for "All Toasters Toast Toast!"" Yoshi said.

"It's actually ATTB. "All Toasters Toast Bread!"" Red Yoshi said.

"I know, it's a joke." Yoshi said.

They soon reached the flagpole and entered the castle.

**_WORLD 7-7_**

"We're lucky! World 7-7!" Mario said.

"I get it!" Luigi said.

They defeated Goombas, Koopas, Paragoombas, Paratroopas, Bob-Ombs, Dry Bones' and Parabones' and then finally reached the flagpole and entered the castle. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

**_WORLD 7-8: CASTLE_**

"Here it is. The last place before we go to the volcano." Mario said.

They escaped the traps.

They then fought...Dimentio.

"I remember you. We were pieces of paper." Mario said.

"You'll soon be pieces of trash! Hahaha!" Dimentio cackled.

Dimentio flew and teleported, but Mario was quick. He kicked Dimentio to the ground...

"AGH!" Dimentio groaned.

...and then the red-clad plumber pushed Dimentio's hands and feet down into the ground so hard he broke them.

"NNGH!" Dimentio tried to break free, but to no avail.

Mario threw him underneath him, and then Luigi kicked him into the air like a soccer ball and slammed him into a wall.

"NOOOO!" Dimentio shrieked.

Then Yoshi and Red Yoshi used their tongues to hang Dimentio up in the air by his hands.

Mario then punched him like a punching bag, and then Yoshi and Red Yoshi's tongues let go of Dimentio. Finally, Mario threw him into the air and shot a blaze of fire at him. Dimentio was then flying out of the castle.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dimentio screamed.

Then the castle starts to collapse.

"OH, MY GOSH! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Mario screamed.

They ran out of the castle and then ran off to the final Toad House to take a break.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser was so mad at Dimentio.

"YOU STUPID, RIDICULOUS CLOWN!" Bowser said.

"I'm a jester." Dimentio said.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" Bowser said.

"Alright!" Dimentio ran off.

"Little me!" Bowser called for Baby Bowser.

"Yeah, big me?" Baby Bowser said to Bowser.

"Destroy Mario. You tried once when he was a baby, now do it again in YOUR future." Bowser said.

"Alright." Baby Bowser ran off.

2 chapters left! World 8 in the next one.


	9. World 8: Volcano Land

**_WORLD 8-1_**

"This place looks very scary! Volcanos, lava, castles...I'm not sleeping tonight." Luigi said.

"Neither will me or the Yoshies." Mario said.

They defeated Dry Bones' and then slid down the flagpole. They ran to the castle.

**_WORLD 8-2_**

"AAAAAAGH!" Luigi screamed.

"What is it, Luigi?" Mario said.

"THERE'S A WALL OF DARKNESS READY TO KILL US!" Luigi shrieked again.

Mario turned around to see a wall of darkness slowly moving to kill them.

"You're right. MOVE!" Mario said.

The four soon reached the flagpole and entered the castle. And when they did, the dark wall faded to nothing.

**_WORLD 8-3_**

"Oh, no, not Barney!" Luigi said.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Mario said.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?" Barney sang.

Then suddenly he exploded.

"Glad that's over." Yoshi said.

They slid down the flagpole and entered the castle.

**_WORLD 8-4: FORTRESS_**

"Last fortress!" Mario said.

They escaped the traps and then fought...Baby Bowser, Bowser's past.

"YOU! I thought you were commanding the airships! You just wanna annoy me more, huh?" Mario said.

"I am NOT Bowser Jr.! I'm BABY Bowser! I'm Bowser, in your past!" Baby Bowser roared.

"OH! I remember! You were in Partners in Time!" Mario said.

"Yeah! Now, time to pay!" Baby Bowser said.

Baby Bowser started to attack but Mario attacked first with a kick in the chin.

"OWWW!" Baby Bowser squealed in pain.

Luigi then launched him up in the air and smashed him into the floor.

"WAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAA!" Baby Bowser cried.

Yoshi slammed him into the wall(he didn't use his tongue this time).

"OUUUUCH!" Baby Bowser was hurt so bad, he was crying.

And Red Yoshi used his tongue to smash him into the other wall.

"OWWWWWWW!" Baby Bowser was crying so hard.

Finally Mario threw him all around the place and then finally smashed him into the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Baby Bowser was defeated with that cry.

The fortress starts to collapse.

"AAAAAH! PANIC!" Mario screamed.

He picked up Baby Bowser and they escaped.

Mario put Baby Bowser, injured and crying, down and they all ran off.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser's minions had recovered Baby Bowser and Bowser was comforting him.

"Oh, no! One villain left! And that's Junior!" Bowser thought to himself.

A/N: Baby Bowser is NOT Bowser Jr..

Bowser then looked at Junior.

"Everyone's done but you, buddy." Bowser said to Junior.

"Papa, I-I'm not sure about this." Junior said.

"I swear, this will be the last time." Bowser said.

"Okay." Junior said before running off.

Bowser then continues comforting Baby Bowser, crying.

_**WORLD 8-5**_

"We're almost there!" Mario said.

"Just 4 more levels!" Luigi said.

"I can't wait to get the princesses!" Yoshi said.

"It's taking so long, but it'll be worth it!" Red Yoshi said.

They soon slid down the flagpole and entered the castle, not noticing the airship flying.

**_WORLD 8-6: AIRSHIP_**

"Last airship!" Mario said.

They damaged the airship so much that it was gonna crash.

They then fought...Bowser Jr., for the final time.

"We're gonna make sure you'll NEVER come back." Mario said.

"Well, I'M gonna make sure you'll NEVER reach Papa's castle!" Junior said.

Junior placed his bib up to his mouth, brought out his paintbrush and turned into Shadow Mario.

He was ready this time.

Mario brought out F.L.U.D.D., his cleaning machine, and placed it on his back.

Mario used F.L.U.D.D. to shoot a giant blast of water, cleaning his paintbrush off and ruining his Shadow Mario disguise.

"Oh, no! Not my paintbrush! Not my disguise!" Mario said.

"Oh, you think you're so tough, huh?" Mario said.

Luigi grabbed his paintbrush and snapped it in half.

"Well, we're tougher." Mario said.

The four beat Junior up more badly than all the other times. Finally Mario did a uppercut to the chin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Junior cried in pain.

"Now, let's get outta here." Mario said.

He picked up Junior and they escaped.

He put down Junior, injured and crying, down and ran to the castle.

MEANWHILE...

Bowser was waiting for Junior to come back. Then a Koopa came in.

"Bowser! Sir!" A Koopa said.

"Is Junior okay?" Bowser said, worried.

"It's REALLY bad this time. Come look at him in the Emergency Room." The Koopa said.

"Oh, no!" Bowser said.

They ran to the E.R., and saw Junior, with a broken arm and leg, and scratches and burns. They were all covered in bandages, but the blood was still seen underneath. Junior was crying.

Bowser walked to his son, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Junior, it's okay. You're gonna be fine." Bowser said.

"I want a kiss, Papa..." Junior cried.

"Aww..." Bowser said.

He kissed Junior's head. Bowser sat down on the chair next to Junior's bed.

Then the Koopa King turned to the Koopa.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Bowser said to the Koopa.

"The doctors say so. He'll be alright, he's just in pain." The Koopa said.

Bowser sighed in relief.

"Good." Bowser said.

The Koopa left.

"I'm the only one left..." Bowser thought to himself.

**_WORLD 8-7_**

"Let's take out this arsenal of enemies." Mario said.

They defeated tons of Dry Bones', and then suddenly...

"Uh-oh." Luigi said.

...All the Dry Bones' pieces formed into one giant one.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The skeleton monster roared.

They threw so many Bob-Ombs that it exploded.

They soon reached the flagpole and entered the castle.

Then they went to their final destination...

...Bowser's castle.

**_WORLD 8-8: BOWSER'S CASTLE_**

"This is it. The moment we've been waiting for." Mario said.

"Time to kick Bowser's butt." Luigi said.

"No fooling around." Yoshi said.

"Time to knock his block off. AND his head too!" Red Yoshi said.

They escaped the traps and lava.

They then fought...HIM.

The most ruthless, powerful villain in Mario's rogue gallery...

"BOWSER." Mario said.

He walked to the Koopa King.

"It's time to finish this." Mario said.

"I think I know what do you mean by 'this'...Your life. BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser roared.

"BRING IT ON!" Mario screamed.

Bowser lunged at Mario and smashed him into a wall.

"AAAAGH!" Mario screamed in pain.

"MARIO!" Luigi shrieked in fear.

He shot electricity at Bowser.

"NYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" Bowser screamed in pain.

The Yoshies whipped him around with his tongue.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" Bowser roared.

Finally Mario shot a blast of blazing flame which launched Bowser into the wall.

"!" Bowser roared in defeat.

The castle starts to collapse.

"Let's move!" Mario said.

They freed the princesses from their cage.

"THANK YOU!" The princesses said.

"You're welcome!" The heroes said.

Then suddenly...

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Someone roared.

That voice...

Mario knew whose voice was that.

"BOWSER? AGAIN?" Mario said.

He was flying in the Koopa Klown Kar.

"It isn't over until I fall dead!" Bowser said.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on, again!" Mario said.

After a brutal battle, the castle exploded, and Bowser flew into the sky.

"!" Bowser screamed.

Mario, the gang and the princesses were ready to go home.

"Well, I guess this is the end of the journey!" Mario said.

"It was worth it." Luigi said.

"Let's go home." Peach said.

They then walked home.

And they lived happily ever after...The short epilogue is next.


	10. Epilogue: Fate of the Characters

Mario: Got married to Peach and had 1 son and 1 daughter. Their names are Baby Mario and Baby Peach.

Luigi: Same with Mario's, but gets married to Daisy, and their childrens' names are Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy.

Yoshi: Same with Mario's and Luigi's, but gets married to Birdo and their childrens' names are Baby Yoshi and Baby Birdo.

Red Yoshi: Same with Mario's, Luigi's and Yoshi's, but gets married to Aqua Birdo and their childrens' names are Baby Red Yoshi and Baby Aqua Birdo.

Peach: Same as Mario's.

Daisy: Same as Luigi's.

Birdo: Same as Yoshi's.

Aqua Birdo: Same as Red Yoshi's.

Bowser: Reunites with his wife, Clawdia. Then he and the other villains decided to make a truce with the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser Jr.: Recovers from his injuries and reunites with his mother, Clawdia.

THE END

FINALLY! Took you long enough, story! Now I am FREE! After 2 months I am finally FINISHED! Hope you enjoyed it, and please don't flame! 


End file.
